srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Trinity
"What the hell did you just say to me?!" Michael Trinity is one of the Innovades of Ribbons Almark. He and his siblings, Johann and Nena, were created for a very specific purpose: to drive a wedge between the world and Celestial Being. With violent 'interventions', needless brutality, and through the simple act of being three of the biggest bastards humanity had ever seen, they succeeded, fulfilling their role in Ribbons's interpretation of Aeolia's Plan. Michael... knows none of this. His siblings dead, Michael was collected by Ribbons to be repurposed, now serving in A-LAWS under "work release rehabilitation," Michael is very much the violent, childish, incomplete person he's always been, the lack of his brother and sister adding an edge of true madness to him. At the same time, he seems to be reaching out to those around him in his own way, desperate to form a new family, tired of his loneliness. He pilots a copy of his Throne Zwei, fitted with a safeGN-Tau Drive but otherwise identical. Background Information One day, Johann Trinity, Michael Trinity, and Nena Trinity were cooked up in a secret lab somewhere, in that specific order. An experimental variation on the process that gave rise to the Innovades, the Trinities were created as their own inclusive unit to fulfill a specific role in Aeolia Schenberg's plan - driving a wedge between Celestial Being and the rest of the world by being massive assholes. Joining the Orb Union under the direct command of one Gary Bradge, it was a /ringing success./ The Trinities carved a bloody swath through both every battlefield they charged into as well as CB's - and by extension Orb's - reputation, coming to a violent head when Nena, in a fit of pique, completely murdered one (1) wedding, leaving a single survivor: Louise Halevy. The wedding-kill infuriated the entire world, finally driving Orb to cast the Trinities out, violently. After a tremendous engagement, they retreated to a really sweet tropical island to hide, rebuild their robots, and consider a plan. Well, that was the intent, what actually happened was Michael and Nena lounging on the beach eating coconuts while Johann frowned at his coconut, frowned at their damaged robots, and then lounged on the beach under protest. At one point there were shenanigans with a monkey and his brightly-colored parrot friend, both of which proved to be delicious. They would probably have max relaxed on their island for another few years before going stir-crazy if Ali Al-Saachez hadn't performed an armed intervention on their faces. Johann was murdered (with a gun!), while Nena was killed in robot combat. Michael was only saved through the timely arrival of Tieria Erde, Ali making off with the Zwei while Michael was impounded in Mithril custody. But even Mithril is not absolutely water-tight. With the loss of his family, Michael sank into a deep, do-nothing kind of listlessness, eventually considered a low escape risk as he wouldn't even move without being prodded into it. During an engagement, he surprised everyone by simply... slipping away. He fell in with the Trailers under the extremely transparent alias of Mike the Knife, piloting a Malak armed with the last Fang he was able to spirit away, working only to make enough money to keep himself on the edge of alive. This persisted for some months until he was found by Ribbons Almark and Mister Bushido, and taken into EFA custody under 'work release'. Attached to the special forces unit maintained by Paptimus Scirocco, he got a radical bomb collar and made an ass of himself every single time he went out in public. As always, Things Change. The death of Bian Zoldark had caused a rift in the Divine Crusaders, eventually causing an ideological split. This faction, loyal to the ideas of Zoldark, merged with more hardline military factions within the EFA to create A-LAWS, and Michael was swept up in Paptimus's wake. He became part of the GNX Team, led by Leo Stenbuck, also containing Ralla Traln Triald, Soma Peries... and Louise Halevy. Michael, to this day, remains blissfully unaware of what he and his family has done to Louise, which probably means he gives her /huge problems all the time./ He is easily the child of the group, making totally unreasonable demands and being a pest to the other members - never even remembering Ralla's name, referring to her only as Machinegirl - but he still looks out for them. Ironically, he may be the best team player in the fractuous group. It's like he has experience or something. Personality Traits KNIFES Talents & Abilities Talents & Abilities go here. Relations Friendship *Leo Stenbuck: Michael's boss. Normally, this would be a bad thing, but Michael and Leo have reached an understanding. Michael obeys him above all others, and Leo will give Michael the tools needed to kill a certain man. *Johann Trinity: johann~~ ;_; *Nena Trinity: nena-chaaaan~~ ;____; Trust *Louise Halevy: Unaware of the fact that he's ruined her entire life, Michael has been reaching out to Louise, doing his best to maintain a healthy relationship with the rest of the GNX Team. He may be the only one. *Machinegirl: Despite the fact that he can't actually remember her name (to be fair, come on), Michael was likewise reaching out to Ralla in his own way until her apparent death. While it seems at first that he just waved it off uncaringly, the true enormity of it is settling on him. Affinity *Soma Peries: Would be in Trust by virtue of 'GNX', but after Ralla was captured, the GNX team had a very bad meeting: Leo smacked Louise, Soma attempted to strangle him, Michael attempted to stab /her/, and it was basically an enormous mess. His therapist tells him he should apologize, and Michael plans to make an effort to mend bridges. *Healing Care: Michael likes the knife of her jib. *Yazan Gable: Michael likes the knife of his jib. *Sarah Zabiarov: Michael didn't form much of a connection to Sarah when they were together in Special Ops, but he was alright with her, and didn't try to stab her once. *Cagalli Yula Athha: Neo-Twitter misunderstanding. *Mister Bushido: Mister Bushido broke the shit out of Michael's Malak as an important step in Ribbons collecting him. Afterwards, Michael was forced to admit to himself that it was a good fight, and also Bushido is kind of a badass. Plus, katanas are just really big knifes. *Gauron: Michael likes the knife of his jib. Ambivalence *Paptimus Scirocco: Paptimus represents High Authority, which Michael immediately cools to. He hasn't done anything /to/ Mike yet, so, you know. Whatever. *Ribbons Almark: Ribbons is in much the same boat as Paptimus, but trending a little lower, mostly due to the actions of his known subordinates. Caution *Suzaku Kururugi: COME ON, I said your queen is totally /bangin'/, that's not treason at all. *Brough Grabbs: Michael does not like his face. It creeps him out. Distrust *HyoRyu and EnRyu, Mic Sounders the 13th, Soldato J: For some reason, every time A-LAWS and the GGG deploy together, the GNX squad loses a member. Thoughts of conspiracy are starting to run like wildfire through Louise's mind, and in turn, through Michael's. *Setsuna F. Seiei: Why the /hell/ did he not kiss his sister?! What, does he have a PROBLEM? Was she not GOOD ENOUGH? His sister was freaking HOT, got it, totally and COMPLETELY SMOKIN'. So was his brother, shit, the entire Trinity family was just a bunch of SEX DYNAMOS and if you're not going to go so far as KISS HIS SISTER than YOU are IN the WRONG. GOD. DAMN. Contempt *Gary Bradge: First, he was a bad boss. Then, he killed his entire family. The desire to kill Gary Bradge is Michael's primary motivation in life. *Revive Revival: Leo hates Revive, and so, Michael hates Revive. It doesn't help that, by stepping in and taking over the GNX team briefly, he showed his hand as High Authority, and Mike is a 'f tha poleece' kind of person. *Staren Wiremu: First, Michael just wanted him to shut his face - then he mistook him for Ali Al-Saachez, which was pretty much the worst thing he could've done. *Guy Shishioh: Michael has been led to believe that Guy Shishioh directly interfered with Mister Bushido during the mission in which Soma was captured, and if Guy had not been doing so, Soma could have been rescued. This has made Michael very, very mad at Guy Shishioh. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Innovade Category:A-LAWS Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Team Trinity